Wastelander
by Wastelander-543
Summary: Kara is an artifact runner for the city of Spargus. Her life simple, her job hard and only made more grueling by the desert. Life is going good until things hit a turn and she finds herself in a tricky place not only in reality but in her heart. Join Kara, Vance, Jak and Daxter on their Journey through and after Jak 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, Hello my lovelies, This is an idea I have had with my own OC characters including some all time loved and hated characters from Jak 3 and Jak X. **

**I hope you enjoy this is the start of my second ever fanfic please read and review I am happy for ideas. **

**This story so far has fair few chapters in draft but I would like to get people's opinions before I further it on. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and queue the I do not own any of the characters apart from my oc ones, also excuse any of my terrible grammar or spelling, I am from New Zealand so some of our words are spelt slightly differently to the US**

**Love wastelander543 xxx**

Kara awoke in her tiny apartment, she stretched in her bed and threw the thin sheet back and got up.

The heat was intense and yet it was only the early hours of the morning, the air was thick and heavy.

Grabbing her mid length, blond, and curly hair she put it in a scruffy bun not bothering with it.

Kara dressed in her khaki coloured cargo pants and a white tank top.

Pulled on her long desert boots and laced them up to her knees, she put her khaki and black checkered scarf on and grabbed her driving goggles, pushing them on top of her head to keep any loose strands of hair out of her face .

There had been a fresh sand storm last night and it was time for work,

Kara had been working as an artifact runner for the city of Spargus for a couple of years.

She had mounted respect from not only the people but from Damas the cities King.

Grabbing her communicator and emergency beacon, carefully designed as an arm cuff with precursor metal, she strapped a pistol to her thigh and slung her blaster rifle to her back, grabbed her work pack shouldered it and headed out the door.

The early morning sun had risen and the air smelt fresh after the storm.

Kara walked through the rough streets of the city, not many people were up and she greeted those she did pass with a smile or a nod.

She walked through the market stands and along the ocean front to the Spargus City garage.

The security door slid open to a huge bay of desert vehicles, all lined up, rugged machines with large wheels and even larger guns for the maraurders and amassing metal head armies.

The metal shone in the sunlight, Kara walked to her favourite vehicle, the Sand Shark, designed to carve up the sand easily, with two seats and all terrain tyres, the roll cage kept her safe.

It was sleek with immense power and torque which had helped Kara out of many tricky situations in her time, she had deemed it her good luck charm.

"Oi hang on there love, no one goes out without my say so!" A large man yelled across the garage.

"Oh come on Kleiver the storm has passed let the beasty out. " She petted the roll cage of the sand shark and battered her eyelids at the man.

Kleiver came into sight, he wasn't a small man that was for sure, he stood in front of her ride, his hand on his wobbling beer gut and his rifle staff in the other.

His balding head reflected the sun and his blond hair hung limply, what was left of it.

He wore the more traditional garb of Spargus, heavy shoulder armor, leather curass, and as the same with many men he wore long cloth around his legs to keep the nats from biting.

He looked almost barbaric in Kara's eyes and had the scars to match.

"You know the rules little lady, no one goes out those there gates until Damas says so!" He crossed his arms and glared at her.

Kleiver wasn't an easy man to deal with unless it was ever in his favor.

"Pleeeease?" She begged him again.

"No you know the rules, now beat it!" The man was starting to become angry.

"Fine! Spoil sport." She moped, climbed down from the vehicle and walked back into the city to sit by the ocean cliffs and wait.

Spargus was an old city, a city made from the castaways of Haven City.

Haven was a place many didn't want to end, it's people depressed and scared to lift a finger in defiance.

It was governed by a tyrant of a Baron who wanted order and complete control.

Kara liked it here, no one bothered her or questioned what she was doing as long as it wasn't out of the ordinary.

Everyone in Spargus had a purpose and any new comer was trialed to ensure they were strong enough to be one with the desert and put to the test to see if they were worthy of carrying the title of wastelander.

Collecting artifacts and trading them with other cities was her forte, Kara had been taught by one of the best and was known as Sig's protege.

Being taken under his arm at the age of twelve after being orphaned, she had spent the last six years under his careful eye, literally and figuratively, working on fine tuning her driving skills in the desert and her shooting skills on the range, he was the big brother she never had.

The monks in the temple had helped Kara to understand the precursor artifacts she was collecting and determine what was priceless and what was precursor junk.

Seem had taught her a lot of the ways of the precursors and occasionally took her on week long outings to the precursor monk temple out on the coast of the wastelands for protection.

A man walked up behind Kara and sat beside her.

"You are up early young one," the man spoke in a deep voice.

"Sandstorms over Damas, I want out in the desert. " Kara turned to him and looked into his face.

Searching his violet coloured eyes she watched a smile appear on his face.

The King of Spargus knew her well enough to know that she was itching to get her hands on the steering wheel.

"Always in such a rush you are to be at one with the desert. I will walk with you to the garage and let Kleiver know you can go. "

Kara almost jumped with joy and sprung to her feet hurriedly, she placed a hand out to help Damas to his feet he grabbed it to get up and began his walk with her.

Kara watched him, Damas had been king for years and she knew he had once had a son before he came to rule Spargus, but no one spoke of him.

The man was aging his hair greying out and put into dreads.

He like most of people of Spargus wore the traditional garb but more heavily armored and more regal, he also treated Kara more like a daughter than as another one of his people.

Headed into the garage Kara checked over the Sand Shark whilst Damas and Kleiver spoke in hushed tones.

Kara busied herself making sure the new ammo tins for the vehicle's machine guns were full and the ammo links were in correctly.

She did a quick engine check, mounted her blaster rifle into the gun rack and jumped in and buckled up the four point harness.

Damas came and leaned in the vehicle hanging onto the roll cage.

"Be careful out there Kara, as always the desert is a hard mistress even to the experienced. Marauder activity is also up. We don't want to lose our best artifact runner now do we? " He said with caution and concern.

"Did you say best artifact runner? Your lucky Sig is in Haven or I'm sure he would have you for that one, king or not. " Damas laughed at her response, "go have fun young one. " He petted the roll bar and walked back to Kleiver.

The smile grew on Kara's face as she flicked the switches on the machine and pulled down her driving goggles, raised her scarf over her nose.

Kara hit the ignition button and the Sand Shark roared to life, the outer city security gates opened and she pushed the throttle to the floor kicking up sand as she went.

The wasteland was vast, very little grew and what did grow was just as nasty as it was.

Cacti were abundant in patches, leaper lizards roamed through the patches looking for kangarats to eat.

Kara headed north towards the oasis she had picked up a few items on the Sand Shark's scanners, it was too early for marauder activity they would be somewhere sleeping off their hangovers.

Marauders were what made the desert an even more dangerous place to be, their vehicles were designed to flip others and pierce tires rendering the occupant unable to get away or roll them down the many tall sand dunes.

Kara had, had a few close calls in the last couple of years, they were getting braver and smarter.

Nothing would bring a better ransom than an artifact runner from Spargus, Damas usually would come looking himself for his runners, they were too valuable an asset to lose.

Kara came across the first artifact on her scanner near a tall cacti with purple flowers.

Bringing the Sand Shark to a halt she jumped out but left the motor running.

The artifact reflected the early morning sun off it's precursor metal, a copper shine, the pyramid shaped object had yellow glass plates on it. She picked it up and blew some of the sand off, it was heavy and had begun to warm in the desert sun, she stored it in the crate next to her seat.

The morning continued on with Kara finding four more artifacts to add to her collection, by midday she stopped at the oasis for food and water.

She stared out over the horizon under the shade of a small tree, there was a haze, she climbed on top of a rock pile to get a better vantage point and pulled down her driving goggles and adjusted the lens on the right eye.

It magnified the horizon and she could see five maraurders in the distance.

"Shit, there goes the day. " She packed her lunch up and hopped back in the Sand Shark.

Started the vehicle and began the drive back to Spargus, she knew she could find more artifacts but had found enough to get an Airtrain into Kras City to do some trades, she could leave this afternoon.

By her calculations of the distance the maraurders were, according to the rangefinder in her driving goggles, she would intercept them at the ruined bridges, midway back to Spargus.

The Sand Shark had just been fitted with new high velocity eco armor piercing rounds and Kara was itching to test them.

She put her foot flat and felt the tyres chew up the sand as she went, enjoying the wind on her face she went up the closest bridge knowing she could make the jump over the ravine below, she came to the break in the bridge and the Sand Shark soared through the air and landed with a thud on the other side, suspension creaking and the on board computer started to beep hysterically announcing her oncoming targets.

Kara held her hands steady on the wheel as the maraurders came into view.

Their sand coloured vehicles, heavily armored and covered in spikes, small slots for the drivers to see through and a remote controlled turret rifle on top.

Kara took aim at the first one and pushed the red button on her wheel.

The sound of the machine guns above her head were music to her ears, the used brass shells could be heard bouncing off the roll cage and she watched as the marauder's vehicle caught fire and exploded.

"One down baby, let's go, bring em on! " Kara yelled with excitement and laughed.

The adrenaline was pumping and she was loving every moment living it on the edge, she danced with death on a regular basis.

She swerved the vehicle away from the next oncoming marauder and pulled a hand brake turn to lineup her machine guns, he soon followed the same fate as the last vehicle.

That's when Kara noticed the vehicle coming in fast on her left, the driver laughing , it was too late the Sand Shark was hit hard, the force of it rolling the vehicle three times before it landed back on its wheels.

Kara braced herself knowing her vehicle would protect her, she waited till the wheels hit the sand and she sped off.

There was only one option now, head back to Spargus.

She had her fun but these guys didn't want to leave her be after taking down two, so she floored it, the three remaining vehicles were right behind her, red eco rounds flew over her head.

"Good thing these guys can't aim!" She told herself.

She radioed into the main garage, "Kleiver ready the gates, I'm coming in hot with three hostiles on my tail. "

"Alright lass, just don't hit any of me other vehicles alright! "

The beacon light of Spargus could be seen, it was the final five hundred meter stretch across the sand to the garage, the maraurders closing in on her she could see the doors open as she wanted.

"Right Kleiver, now hit the close button!" She yelled into the radio.

The man did as he was told and the gates started to close.

Most people would think she was mad for asking for that request.

She pushed the beast of a machine to its max, she raced through the gate just as it slammed shut and she swerved the vehicle in an arc and ripped up the hand brake.

She could hear the sound of the vehicles behind her hitting the metal of the huge barrier gate to Spargus.

Kara let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, her heart beating fast and adrenaline pumping.

"Shit Kleiver those guys are getting bolder! " She began to unharness herself and get out of the machine.

She lifted up her driving goggles and stared at the man who was standing there in shock.

"What did you do to me car?! " He shouted both hands on his head, his face turning from shock to anger.

Kara hadn't realised but the side panel and roll cage were bent in.

Kara stood with her hand on her head, "Sorry Kleiver, I got hit by one of them and rolled a few times. "

"Well you better be bloody sorry, you ain't lucky I'll skin ya. In fact you are off to Kras City this arvo, you can do me a favor and drop this off for Mizo." He walked to one of the other vehicles and pulled out a small sack.

"Go to the Seductive Hustler bar in South town, and give this bag direct to Razer, he might even take some of that precursor junk of ya hands. " He handed the sack to her and laughed.

"Now get outta here I gotta fix this. " Kara cringed, she put the sack in her bag and unhooked her rifle from the rack and pulled out the crate of artifacts and went to find Seem.

The sorting with Seem went well the monk was quick with the work.

"Thanks Seem, you are a lifesaver. " Kara told her.

"May the precursors watch over you, for you have much work to do. "

Kara grabbed the artifacts and headed to her home.

She knew she would end up spending at least the one night in Kras so she packed some extra gear and booked a place to stay there.

The Airtrain would leave soon she was just about to head out when there was a knock at her door.

Kara opened it to find Damas standing at the door with another man just behind him, Vance.

"Kara, I hear you are off to Kras to do artifact trades I want you to take Vance with you." He motioned to the young man, not much escaped Damas' ears in this city.

"As you wish." Kara bowed slightly.

"Good the Airtrain leaves shortly, Vance has his gear packed and ready. Be careful Kara."

She smiled as he left, Vance lent in the door frame, he was a well built man there wasn't a part of his body that wasn't sculpted from hard work, he was slightly taller than her and a couple of years her senior.

His short sandy brown hair was shaved at the sides and long on top but sat messy around his driving goggles spiking up in odd angles.

He wore tan pants with armored boots and a white singlet that showed off his muscular arms, covered in precursor tattoos.

Kara had been on many artifact runs with him, spending many a night out in the desert caves chatting waiting out sand storms.

If you saw one of them around Spargus you saw the other not too far behind, there were always gossipers about them being together.

Kara didn't mind one bit taking Vance with her, he was a great friend he was always there for her when she needed him, she also secretly had a bit of a crush on him, but what woman of Spargus didn't?

With his drop dead gorgeous smile he could have any woman he wanted.

"You going to stare all day or are we going to get going?" He asked her with a cheeky knowing grin.

Kara couldn't believe she had been staring, she blushed grabbed her gear and headed to the door but walked straight into Vance.

"Uh huh!" He stood in the way, his body blocking the doorway.

"What's the magic words young lady?"

She sighed, "please Vance can you let me through? "

"I was expecting more along the lines of Vance you are the best artifact runner, but I guess that will do."

Kara laughed and pushed him out of the way.

"You'll have to beat me first lover boy. "

She laughed and ran to the Airtrain which was located just outside the city security doors.

She climbed into the red ship, it's huge back bay doors were down waiting for any others to arrive, Vance ran up the ramp and sat next to her, his bag between his knees like her.

"Looks like it's just you and me on this trip Kara." He announced to the almost empty ship.

"Well that's not a bad thing now is it? " She asked him.

"Not at all you can tell me all about Kras on the way there, I've never been. "

"Your not missing much to be honest, it's large and dirty. " Kara told him and the back door of the airtrain closed, the engines started and she could feel the vehicle hover and then take off.

She could see Vance grip his seat his knuckles turning white.

She giggled " First time flying? "

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm more accustom to wheels on land."

"Oh the big bad Vance is scared of the Airtrain? " She laughed some more.

"Haha, so not funny Kara, I will find a way to get you back for this. "

Kara continued to laugh, when they hit an air pocket and the vehicle lurched, Vance had his hands firmly on the seat where as Kara's were holding her sides from laughter.

She fell to the floor, he grabbed her out of reaction pulled her towards him and held onto her tightly till the craft settled.

Kara was very aware of how close he was, her back against his chest and practically sitting in his lap, she held her breath. "Careful Kara," he whispered.

He placed her back on her seat, she blushed and let out the breath she had held.

"So what are we doing in Kras other than trades?" Vance asked her nervously after their nearness, trying to change the subject.

"I have some business to do for Kleiver while I'm there. "

"Kleiver? Are you for real Kara? You know he does dodgy deals with gangs, you shouldn't be doing his dirty work for him." He said with a concerned voice, with a face to match.

"Well I kinda did miss up the Sand Shark a bit today and it's going to come out of my pay, so I might as well lesson the blow on my pocket. "

"With your life Kara? Who has he got you dropping stuff off too?"

"Razer." She whispered into her lap staring at her hands, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him

"Razer as in, the, Razer from the Mizo gang? Jeez Kara, what have you got yourself into? " He asked her sternly.

"I know Vance, I know but I can handle myself don't worry. " She smiled up at him, he knew it was true he had seen her handle maraurders she could handle a couple of gang men.

"Plus you can be my man power when I go, if I need it. " She elbowed him in his side.

"What? Fine I'll do it but I ain't happy about it, it's the only reason Damas sent me was to make sure your protected. That man worries about you. "

The rest of the flight into Kras went smoothly and the Airtrain landed with ease.

The two runners picked up their gear and headed to the hotel that Kara had booked.

It was getting late and the air was cold compared to the desert, Kara shivered wishing she had worn a jacket and hadn't stuffed it into the bottom of her bag.

They came to the hotel building, it was nothing flash it was cheap but not the kind of cheap where you would worry about what you would pick up from sitting on the bed.

It had a neon sign outside the door that flashed vacancy.

Walking into the reception Kara stopped and Vance walked right into her almost knocking her flat on her face, he righted her and quickly apologised.

"Shit, I only booked one room is that going to be okay?" Kara said realising she hadn't anticipated Vance coming.

"I'm okay with it if you are?" He winked at her and they both laughed.

Kara got the key to the hotel room and Vance followed her up the stairs to the room, the carpet worn and the wall paper faded.

The room itself was tidy, the only issue was staring them both in the face, there was one queen sized bed.

"Well looks like we are sharing." Kara laughed nervously.

"I can take the floor if you want. " Vance replied.

"No, no, Vance you can't sleep on the damned floor, it will be fine, we are both consenting adults in this. " She laughed nervously and put her bag down next to the bed and unpacked a few items that she would require on their next trip.

The hour was late close to midnight and Kara and Vance found their way to the Seductive Hustler, because where else would a gang lord have one of his head quarters, than in a strip club.

The strip club was in Southtown in a dark alley that stunk of urine and garbage.

Kara had the sack Kleiver had given her in her bag and had kept the pistol on her thigh visible for anyone to see.

Vance had his holstered in his waist, he kept nervously looking down all the side allies as they went and stuck very close to Kara, it was making her nervous.

Kara found the entrance with a neon sign above it that said live nudes and an arrow pointing to the door.

She knocked, the peephole slid back on the metal door and slid shut.

The door opened and a tall man with orange hair and goatee stood with his arms folded, his ears had been cut and were shorter than was normal and had a flame tattoo in black over one eye and up both arms.

He stared down at Kara gave her a once over on her small curvy physic and his eyes rested on her ample chest for longer than was necessary.

"Girls wanting to dance go the other door," and slammed it in her face.

Kara knocked on the door again, the man slid the peephole back.

"I told you dancers around the back." He yelled and slammed the peephole.

Kara knocked a third time, again the man slid the peephole back.

"I told you hussies around the back now piss off!" He yelled.

"What the, oh he's pissed me off now Vance!" Kara said as her temper flared, how dare he call her a hussy.

"Calm down Kara just knock again. "

Kara knocked on the door, this time she was ready, the door swung open a fraction and she put her boot to it, the door slammed against the wall and in one fluid movement she had the man pinned with her pistol pointed under his chin

Kara smiled wickedly at him and he glared at her in anger.

"I tried nice, now let me see Razer." She said sweetly and quietly, he laughed.

"You have balls lady, alright, he's upstairs let me take you to him, but your muscle stays downstairs, I'm sure the ladies will entertain him." He nodded at Vance who looked like he was ready to pounce and beat the crap out of him at any second with his tense stance.

Kara put the pistol back in her holster and let the man go, "lead the way please." She gestured to the man to go ahead.

The bar was dimly lit with a catwalk stage and a stripper pole in the middle under a bright white light.

A woman was dancing to the music in a red thong and sky high heels that Kara would struggle to walk in, black hair coiled on top of her head and her breasts exposed and bounced around for the ogling men at tables to view with pleasure.

The air smelt of stale smoke and liquor and a few men sat around and talked as topless waitresses served them their drinks.

Kara followed the man to a set of stairs that were lit with a red light and roped off with a red velvet rope to match .

"You stay down here" The orange haired man told Vance, who did not look happy at Kara going on her own.

"Don't worry Vance I'll be fine. " She tried to reassure him, she looked back as she walked up the stairs behind the man and saw the worry and concern on Vance's face.

Following the man up the stairs, the music and smell of smoke began to fade.

Kara came to a landing that had a black leather couch and a coffee table like a waiting room.

"Sit there, don't move." He nodded at the couch.

Kara did as she was told, she stared at the photos on the wall, all of them of half naked woman in various poses, the man went to the door and knocked and walked in, he left it ajar and she could hear the men speak.

"What is it now Shiv?" A man with an accent snapped.

"There is a girl here to see you boss. "

" It better not be one of those, slut dancers complaining about their pay again."

"No sir she asked to see you specifically."

" Alright, bring her in here. " His voice sounded peaked with interest.

The man now known as Shiv walked to the door and opened and gestured to her with his finger.

Kara got up off the couch and walked to the office door, she walked past Shiv who stared at her with suspicion and went out shutting the door behind her with a slam.

She jumped at the door and then looked at the man behind the desk.

Razer was a handsome man in a sophisticated way, he reeked of fine living and looked like he lived the high life.

He sat in a plush leather chair behind a dark polished mahogany desk, his feet crossed on the surface, smoking a cigarette.

A crystal glass of whisky in his hand, his black hair was short and slicked back in a fashion worn by high rollers at casinos, he had a small goatee on his chin and he also wore a lavish red velvet trench coat that spoke money and dominance.

Kara placed him in his late twenties, a mature man who seemed to work out.

"My my my what do we have here?" He said in his accented voice that Kara could not place.

"Have you come to join my other girls? " He laughed and dragged on his cigarette.

"Ahh, not quite." Kara responded not too happy with his question she stood in front of his desk with her arms folded.

He set the crystal glass down and got up from his chair with grace and elegance, he walked behind her looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Let's cut to the chase then." His voice sounding more serious, "you know me, who are you and why are you here?" He snapped at her.

"Kara, Kleiver sent me to settle his debt. " She said clearly.

He put his hand on her shoulder and walked around the front of her not removing it admiring her figure.

"Well then Kara, you better hope it's enough to pay the fat man's debt. Mizo doesn't piss around you know. " He stood there staring into her eyes and took another drag on his cigarette.

Kara showed no fear and unslung the small bag she had, pulled out the sack Kleiver had given her.

She held it out for Razer and he grabbed it and poured the contents out on the desk.

Out fell three white eco crystals.

Kara's eyes lit up, she had no idea she was carrying a small fortune with her, thankfully she hadn't been robbed.

"This will do, just. " He said with a smile on his face. "What do you do anyway Kara?" he lent against the desk arms folded still smoking his cigarette .

"You have peaked my interest, your such a beautiful young lady, do you get around on those looks? "

Kara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you must know I'm an artifact runner. " She told him.

" What is such a beautiful woman doing out in the desert collecting artifacts? Mmm? You should be in fine clothes and jewels darling, not gallivanting around the desert getting filthy, unless that is your thing?"

Kara was shocked and didn't know what to say, he stepped towards her and grabbed her chin with his hand.

"I have a proposition since you show guts coming in here and obviously know how to handle yourself.

Come work for me and the Mizo clan and you can have whatever you want."

Kara stared at the man, unsure of what to think, she knew he wasn't a good man.

"You can handle a car? Yes?" Razer asked her.

"Better than most yes." He slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, she could feel his hard toned body under the jacket, he obviously looked after not only his looks but his body.

"I'm looking for drivers for my racing syndicate, you should try out, or be my side candy down pit lane one or the other. " He laughed.

"You could have whatever you wanted, beyond your wildest dreams darling. " She looked at him sideways she was becoming nervous of his touch.

"I'll think about it. " She told him as he grabbed a card and put it in the top of her cleavage making sure to run his hand firmly down her breast and squeeze it.

Kara gasped in shock that he had done it, but also cause she surprised herself she liked it.

"Call me then darling and we will talk business, I may even trade some of your artifact junk for you. "

He went back to his seat, "now off you go and don't be a stranger. " He purred.

She was stunned with what had just happened she grabbed the card out of her cleavage and walked out the door and back downstairs to the bar.

She could see Vance sitting at a table staring into a drink with a few empty glasses next to him.

He noticed her and smiled and all his attention was on her his whole manner changed he was no longer slouched and stood tall.

Kara walked to him but walked too close to a table of men and one of the drunken patrons reached out and grabbed her arm dragging her towards him.

Vance got up from his seat in a hurry.

"Hey baby how much for a dance?" and he slapped her on the arse.

Kara stopped turned and her short temper snapped, before she could stop herself she had punched the man square in the jaw with enough force to knock him out of his chair.

"Too much for you buddy!" Kara yelled, the rest of the men at the table broke out in hysterics and she felt a pair of strong arms come up behind her and lock her in a bear hug, she fought against them trying to get at the man but they just picked her up she kicked out as the person walked her out the door.

"Kara, settle! Although that was a good hit. " Vance laughed as he set her down on the ground in the alley.

"He had it coming, did you see the prick?" She asked him pointing at the door, her anger boiling over.

"Of course I seen, I was over there as fast as I could but you have pretty quick reflexes. Come on let's go back to the hotel. "

Vance grabbed her hand, the drinks he had giving him the confidence to be up front with her.

Kara felt a tingle go up her arm and down her spine and settle just below her stomach.

Kara blushed and hoped the dark night hid it as her and Vance walked back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara opened the door to their hotel room with the key.

Vance took her bag and placed it on the floor, he stumbled and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Kara to sit.

"How many did you drink at the bar Vance?"

"Enough to not be sober right now." He grinned at his accomplishment.

Kara sat next to him and he turned to her.

"Kara we have been friends for some time now." The alcohol at the bar was again giving him confidence and was taking over his mind stopping the filter to his mouth he generally had.

Kara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I believe we have been. What of it? "

"I've always admired you from a distance. "

"In what way? I know I'm a better artifact runner than you. " She giggled and prodded him, he grabbed both her hands in his, her laughter stopped and she stared at his hands surprised, she looked up to him and his face was very serious.

"I have admired you in many ways Kara, I admire how strong and independent you are, your beauty and your passion for those around you and what you do. " Kara blushed.

"Vance, you can't say those things, every woman in Spargus wants you, you could have any of them at a click of your fingers. " She sighed, Kara liked him alot there was no denying it, he was always there when she needed him, maybe this is why Damas sent him with her to either test their bond they shared or to test their will. Which ever one it was Kara knew they were both being tested.

"But what if that woman I want is sitting next to me?" Vance asked sheepishly.

Kara stared at him blank faced, "your kidding?"

"No."

"Who would want orphan Kara though? " She sighed and her head dropped, Vance reached up to Kara's face and tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear and he lifted her chin.

He looked into her blue eyes and her into his green, she felt herself edging toward him by an unknown force, close enough their noses touch, his lips an inch from hers.

She pulled away from him, it took all her willpower, Vance looked saddened.

"Vance we can't, your not sober and I will not ruin what we could have because you made a bad decision whilst drunk, I want to know you have your senses about you, I won't risk it. "

Vance sighed with disappointment, "your right Kara, as much as I don't want to admit it, your right.

I'm going to have a cold shower I'll see you in a bit. "

Vance sulked off to the bathroom and she heard the shower start.

Kara got herself ready for bed, she had an oversized shirt she liked to wear, it was black and nothing flash, she climbed in the bed and settled down.

Kara's mind began to wander, she hopped she had not upset Vance too much with her rejection, she didn't want to she wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms and kiss him.

Kara was almost asleep when Vance walked in and climbed in the opposite side of the bed.

Kara froze and pretended to be asleep, not wanting to face him straight away after her rejection of him.

Vance reached over and kissed Kara on the cheek and turned over and went to sleep.

Kara touched her face where he had kissed her, she knew she would not be getting any sleep soon with him so close to her.

Kara's mind began to wonder again and she thought of Razer's proposition.

It would have been good if it weren't for the person who had offered it.

She had always dreamed about racing in the combat leagues, she had enough practise of it out in the desert with marauders everytime she went out into the wasteland.

All Kara could think though was how much Razer had been full hands on with her, his brown eyes starting at her openly admiring her she shivered shaking the thought.

Her eyes soon fluttered shut with sleep.

Kara awoke feeling rather hot, Vance had rolled over in his sleep and was hugging her from behind.

Kara went rigged like a board with the sudden realization she had never been this close to him apart from in the Airtrain.

Vance had only on a pair of boardshort underwear, muscular arms had her pulled in close to him and she could feel the warmth from his bare chest through her shirt

Kara tried to untangle herself but he only stirred and pulled her closer to him, she relaxed into him and accepted her fate, it wasn't a bad position to be in, she'd had worse, like starting down the barrel of a maruader's gun.

Kara could feel the hard muscles of his chest and the rise and fall as he breathed evenly and peacefully in slumber.

Kara thought of what he said to her last night, she hoped he remembered what he said to her, but if he didn't than she wasn't bothered it would be her secret.

Kara accepted that she was not getting out if his arms and it didn't bother her in the slightest when he was asleep.

She relaxed and again her eyes closed shut with content knowing that he wanted her.

The sun was shining through the window it was early morning, Kara stretched and rolled over but Vance wasn't there.

She sat up pushing her hair out of her face to see him sitting on the chair across from the bed watching her.

His elbows on his knees and his hands in a steeple shape with his face resting on his fingers.

"Morning Kara."

"Morning Vance, your up early."

"I couldn't stay laying there with you next to me, I'll be honest my mind kept wandering."

She raised an eyebrow at him surprised at his honest comment she got out of the bed and walked to the window.

"At least it's a nice day for the markets we should get organised and get to the bazaar district to sell this stuff. " She told him, " but first shower and food." She continued to stare out the window nervously.

"Your right, I'll go find us something to eat." He stood up and walked behind Kara as she was staring out the window, his arms reached around her and he hugged her. from behind his chin on her shoulder, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten our conversation from last night. "

Kara gasped in shock and Vance let her go and walked out the door.

Kara stepped under the warm spray of water in the small shower cubicle.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Vance had said to her in the room before and it kept playing over in her mind.

It would change the whole dynamic of how they interacted with each other.

Kara definitely felt something for him, but as to what, that was what needed to be determined, if her over thinking brain would let her.

She sighed washed herself with the small bottle of body wash the hotel had to offer and rinsed off and turned off the water.

Wrapping the fluffy white towel around herself she took extra care today on how she looked knowing that Vance might be noticing her more.

Kara dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, Vance stood by the window.

There were two brown paper bags sitting on the small table.

"I found a bakery with some breakfast rolls, hope you like." He smiled at her.

"Oh and I found coffee as well. " handing Kara a cup.

"Thanks Vance, I live off coffee most mornings. "

An awkward silence followed as they grabbed a bag each and began to eat and drink at the small table and chairs, once finished Kara piped up.

"Okay Vance the elephant in the room is not going to get any bigger and needs to be addressed. " Kara told him.

"You're right Kara." He sighed.

"I'll let you know, I feel the same way and I'm willing to try this thing out between the two of us if you are?"

"Are you for real?" He jumped up excitedly from his seat like he'd won the lottery almost knocking the table over.

"Yes." Kara told him whilst laughing.

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her excitedly.

Kara swatted him, "alright mister enough of that, we have a job to do. " She said seriously even if it meant she couldn't carry out what was passing through her mind.

Vance carried the bag of precursor artifacts on his shoulder and held Kara's hand as they walked to the Bazaar district of Kras.

The streets were bustling with so many people young and old, people shouting out their wares and the smell of street food permeated the air.

Kara loved coming to markets she would trade and barter for bits she needed and then sell the rest of her wares.

Today all Kara wanted was to sell her goods and spend the rest of the day with Vance.

The two walked up to a Lurker's stand, Kara knew they were generally more interested than most to buy precursor artifacts.

The Lurker stood hunched over his roughly nailed wooden stall.

Most lurkers worked in the slave industry used for their size they were big bulking beasts good for lifting and digging, mainly working in strip mines for dark eco.

With large fists and purple fur that raised into a mullet from their head and along their back, their arms were longer than their legs, small beady eyes and big mouths full of sharp teeth.

This one known as Cronto was one of Kara's best buyers, Cronto saw Kara and used his arms to help him walk around his stall.

"Oh Kara my bestest customer, you have come to deal with Cronto yes? " He hugged her tightly.

"Cronto! Yes I have some stuff you might be interested in. The desert has been kind to me this last month. "

Cronto walked up to Vance and started inspecting him and sniffing as a croca dog would, circling him.

"Who is this you bring Kara? He smells like you. " Vance looked at Kara oddly and shrugged his shoulders, Cronto had his head tilted sideways.

"Cronto this is Vance, he generally helps me out in the desert. "

"Ah well, any friends of Kara is friend of Cronto, even if he wants to do funny things with her. "

Kara stopped and looked towards Vance, he blushed and readjusted the goggles on his head and cleared his throat with a cough.

"Come Cronto, I have stuff to sell you and I need a few new mods for the Sand Shark. "

"Okay Kara you my best customer I see what I can do." The Lurker said happily.

Kara walked away with enough money to cover her expenses for the month, with a little extra to save and spend.

She had an updated mod for her scanner in the Sand Shark, which would make it more reliable.

Artifact running was a hit and miss job you could hit the jackpot or go poor for the month.

"Now don't be stranger to see Cronto okay Kara and you can bring the man again with you I approve of him. "

Cronto told her smiling his sharp teeth showing.

"Thanks Cronto I'll see you next month. " Kara hugged the purple beast and walked with Vance through the stalls strolling slowly, stopping every now and again to look at small trinkets or to try and sell an artifact.

Kara picked up a necklace with a large blue crystal, she admired it but put it back.

Vance watched her as she bustled about he was always fond of Kara since they first met.

Kara was twelve and he fifteen, she had been orphaned when her parents died in a metal head attack out in the wasteland and been taken in by Sig, the metal head hunter.

Kara had hid behind Sig on their first meeting until Vance teased her and she soon had him pinned to the ground begging for uncle.

Kara was a gangly wee thing and was very shy but with the help and friendship she had with Vance she eventually came out of her shell and grew to become the fiery woman she was now who was always friendly and optimistic.

Kara did have a very short temper which Vance had been on the responding end of a couple of times.

Kara was no longer a gangly stick but a curvy petite woman and Vance couldn't help but admire her, his eyes never left where she was as she went from stall to stall.

"I have one job left, we have to go visit a few racing garages around Kras stadium." Kara told Vance.

"What for? " He asked her with a brow raised.

"Well Kleiver gives me a list of parts to order for the desert vehicles but most of them can only be found here at the race garages. " She explained to Vance as they walked.

"The race season hasn't started yet so most of the teams are quiet and prepping and looking for a bit of extra money to grease their palms. "

"Oh, I didn't know the vehicles used race parts." Vance said scratching his head.

"Obviously you haven't looked under the hood of one have you? They aren't so much race parts as high performance." Kara laughed.

"Ahh no I haven't and high performance?" Vance replied.

"Where better to get them than from combat racing vehicles, I generally help out Kleiver." Kara smiled at him.

Kara had spent a lot of time going over schematics for the desert vehicles and in her downtime helped Kleiver repair and maintain them, they took a beating so he only used high performance parts.

There was nothing worse than being stuck in the wasteland awaiting help for a broken down vehicle.

"A woman of many talents then? I'll remember that next time I get stuck in the desert, last time Kleiver left me out there for four hours during midday!" Vance exclaimed in frustration and Kara continued to laugh at him.

Walking through the garages Kara placed the orders she needed and was guaranteed the parts would be delivered next week to the Spargus garage by Airtrain.

Kara walked past an open garage door and a vehicle sitting in there caught her attention it was the new Havoc V12 combat race vehicle, it had a red and black paneled finish.

Kara had read about this model it was built for speed, with an aerodynamic shape and two heavy artillery machine guns mounted on the top roll cage.

A man Kara recognised walked out from behind the vehicle.

"Ahhhhh, the beautiful Kara have you come back to fulfill my proposition? " Razer asked.

"No, I was just admiring the vehicles and ordering parts. " She told him gazing across the vehicle.

Razer leant against the Havoc.

"Well, I only have the best for my race team. " He said running his gloved hand across the fender panel.

"Is this yours?" Kara asked motioning to the Havoc, clearly impressed by the vehicle.

Vance walked up behind Kara and stood there with his arms folded watching the conversation unfold not happy with how Razer was looking at Kara but kept quiet.

"Yes, the Havoc is mine, being in my industry, pays well." Razer took out a cigarette of a silver tin and lit it.

"Come now, think of my proposition, you could be on my race team, my mechanic, or my arm piece one or the other. " He said waving his hands while he spoke.

" I don't think so, come on Kara the parts are ordered lets head back to Spargus." Vance put his hands on either of her shoulders and steered her back the way they came.

"Think about it darling, you have my card." Razer shouted at them a smirk on his face as they walked back to the Airtrain to Spargus.

It was good to be home it was dark and the desert had cooled down.

Kara walked off the Airtrain with Vance hand in hand they entered the Spargus garage.

"Ah, there you two are I wondered when you would be back. " Damas spoke.

Kara got such a shock she dropped Vance's hand who promptly grabbed it again.

"Damas, I wasn't expecting a welcome party." Kara exclaimed she walked to him and Damas welcomed her with open arms and a hug.

Damas always had a soft spot for Kara.

Damas put his hand out to Vance and pulled Vance into a one armed embrace.

"I can't not let my two best artifact runners not be welcomed home.

I see your trip was eventful, in more ways than one." Damas nodded at both Kara and Vance.

Kara blushed and started to kick the sand under her foot.

Damas put his hand on Vance's shoulder.

"Vance you look after this woman with your life, you two make a great pair and I hope to see it last. You have my blessing and the blessing of the precursors."

"Thanks Damas that means a lot. " Vance said with pride and honesty, Kara smiled up at him.

"Oh Damas, I have your payments from the artifacts sold." Kara said to him.

Damas shook his head and put a hand to stop her.

"Wait until tomorrow morning, I will seek you out. I will leave you two be." Damas said with a knowing voice, turned and left them.

Kara leaned against one of the vehicles, Vance walked to her and put a hand either side of her shoulders and leaned over her.

"Finally, I have you to myself." Vance said quietly.

Kara looked into his green eyes, she seen the same passion that was reflected in her own.

Kara felt brave, she reached forward and grabbed him by his desert scarf and pulled her towards him.

His lips covered hers and she couldn't help but enjoy it, Vance's hand cradled Kara's face gently, the kiss took her breath away just like she knew it would and she couldn't help but let a small moan escape.

"Oi you two, I knew ya were close, but bloody hell, get off me vehicle! " Kleiver yelled.

They broke apart and Kara laughed embarrassed they had been caught.

"Sorry Kleiver," Kara sung out. " I have ordered your parts and dropped off your payments."

"Good, you have a lot of work to do tomorrow so be it the garage at eight am sharp, alright missy? "

"Alright, I have some parts I need to add to the Sand Shark anyway. " She replied.

"Now go take your X-rated show somewhere else unless you plan on putting a show on for Uncle Kleiver." Kleiver smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think so Kleiver, come on Kara." Vance grabbed Kara's hand and led her back to his apartment.

Vance's apartment was only fifty meters from the garage and looked out over the ocean.

He had the whole top floor of the building plus a small roof top area with a garden.

The apartment was furnished modern but spacious compared to ltd rough exterior.

It smelled of Vance and Kara liked it.

He directed her to the living room and she sat down on the plush couch.

"Coffee, Kara? " Vance asked her.

"Please." Kara stared around the room, got up from the couch and looked at the photos that lined the wall as Vance was busy making coffee in the kitchen.

The photos depicted many successful runs for Vance beside many different vehicles.

There was even a photo of him with the metal head he took down last year.

The giant reptile was massive, bigger than any of their vehicles with a long tail and razor sharp teeth it made Vance look miniscule yet he looked so proud in the photo with his rifle.

Kara remembered that day he was so excited to tell her the news he had picked her up in a hug and swung her round in circles with excitement.

Kara smiled at the memory and went to the next one, it was a photo of King Damas, Vance, and herself. She remembered that day fondly it was the day they had both been accepted to go artifact running full time on their own by the people of Spargus.

It was a day of pride for Kara and Vance to be accepted by the city.

Vance walked into the room holding two clay cups full of coffee and placed them on the table in the middle of the room.

Vance walked behind Kara and rubbed her arms "I remember that day well. " He kissed her shoulder.

" I have coffee on the table come sit down. "

Kara did as she was told and sat next to Vance cuddled into his side she rested her head against his shoulder.

Vance held her close to him.

"You know I didn't think this would ever happen." Kara told him. "I always thought you were far beyond my reach and we would always just be friends. "

"You and me both Kara, oh I forgot, I got you something in the markets today. "

Vance got up and reached into his bag left in the kitchen.

He came back with a small velvet pouch, handed it to Kara nervously hoping she liked it.

Kara looked at the small black velvet bag, she undid the yellow cord and emptied the contents into her hand.

Out slid a necklace made from precursor metal, a fine chain, and had a blue crystal pendant shaped in a teardrop, it was the same necklace Kara had looked at in the marketplace.

"Vance where did you find the time to grab this? It's beautiful. " Kara exclaimed in shock and excitement, she never took Vance to be a bit of a romantic, he was always a rough guy who loved to joke but took things seriously.

"Eh, I found a moment when you were haggling with some woman over the price of an artifact, I saw the necklace and it reminded me of your eyes, plus I seen you pick it up." Vance told her nonchalantly.

"Vance that's very sweet, thank you."

"Don't expect it all the time though." He laughed, "now come here and turn around so I can put it on you."

Kara got up off the couch, handed the necklace to him and turned around.

Vance place the necklace around her neck and did up the clasp, Kara could feel his feather light touches from his rough hands across her neck and a blush crept up her face as a tingle went down her spine.

Vance hugged her from behind, "Perfect," he whispered into her ear.

Kara could not stop the ear splitting grin she had on her face.

She was still having a hard time believing that this was real, she yawned feeling the last two days catch up with her.

"By the precursors I did not realize how tired I am." Kara spoke softly.

"Stay here than Kara, will save you having to walk home, I promise no funny stuff and then you can sleep a bit longer in the morning." Vance said to her holding her tighter.

"Alright Vance I'll stay, but no keeping me up all night, no funny buisness."

"Come then finish your drink and we will go to bed I can't hold you up all night." Vance told her, Kara grabbed her cup, finished her coffee.

"Show me the way then stud." Kara couldn't keep a straight face at Vance's shocked expression and started to laugh.

"I'll show you stud." Vance lifted his eyebrows, grabbed her by the thighs and picked her up with ease and put her over his shoulder.

Kara screamed in excitement and surprise, "Hey put me down!" She swatted his back and Vance promptly swatted her on the behind back, she squeaked in shock again as he walked her down the hall to his bedroom.

Vance sat her down on the bed, he walked to his drawers and found a T-shirt for to wear.

"Here you can wear this." He winked at her and turned around.

Kara promptly took her tank off and put on his T-shirt it smelt like him.

She watched as Vance took off his shirt the muscles in his back flexed and showed how toned they were.

Kara unlaced her boots and shimmied out of her pants.

Vance turned around and looked at Kara sitting there in his shirt and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, but he had to remember his promise to her.

Vance sat next to her and took off his boots and slid off his pants.

Kara put her head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"I think I made the right choice voicing my opinion the other night Kara. " Vance told her, he carefully lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips.

"I'm happy as well, but I am knackered and Kleiver wants me at the garage to start work at eight. "

"Okay baby, come to bed and sleep. " Vance stood and pulled the covers back on the bed, Kara crawled to the top and got in with him.

Vance lay back in the bed with his arm around Kara stroking her hair.

Kara hugged him tightly and enjoyed being there they fit together perfectly.

"Thanks for your help this week Vance" She said to him whilst running her fingers over his chest.

"Any time sweetheart." Vance kissed the top of her head, Kara relaxed into him and soon felt her eyes get heavy and shut, content with being in the arms of the man she had always admired from afar.

Kara kept herself busy in the workshop all morning, working on various vehicles with Kleiver yammering on in the background cursing every five minutes.

The sun was beating down she had on blue overalls but had sacrificed the top half to be tied at her waist.

Kara's white tank was covered in grease, as we're her hands, arms and even streaked her blond hair.

She pushed her driving goggles up from her face cursing as the bolt she was tightening on the rocker cover snapped.

"This is what you get for using cheap shit Kleiver!" Kara yelled, now knowing she would have to drill out the broken bolt and replace it.

"That is no way for a young lady to speak. " A deep voice came from behind her.

Kara jumped and the spanner she held dropped to the ground, she turned to see the sun blocked by a rather tall bulky figure.

Kara blinked until she realised it was someone she hadn't seen in a while.

"Sig!" Kara yelled and jumped on him hugging him.

Sig laughed, "Good to see you too cherry." He put her down and held her at arm's length.

"Let me get a good look at you I haven't seen you in over a year. "

Kara beamed up at him, "my you have turned into a beautiful lady, I'm gonna have to beat the boys off with a stick. " He chuckled.

Kara stared at the man who had raised her, Sig was a tall man as he was wide with muscles, he wore amour plates from the armour plates and skulls of metal heads.

He was a handsome man even with his one eye, the other was a mechanical implant after he lost it to a metal head who had managed to get the upper hand and almost clawed his whole face off.

Sig was a lucky man to be alive and was a true veteran of the desert and a true wastelander.

"It's good to have you back Sig, I guess your not here for long? "

"I have a few metal head trophies to pick up for Krew and then I'm back to Haven."

"Oh, well you have to make sure you visit Damas whilst your here, you will have to watch him he's starting to say I'm his best artifact runner." Kara gloated to him.

"Oh did he now? Well I better go set him straight then now shouldn't I? "

Vance walked around the vehicle Kara had been working on.

"Kara? There you are, I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch? " Vance asked her and walked up to her reached out and pulled her into a kiss.

It took two seconds for Sig to grab Vance the back of his shirt, pull him off Kara and have him pinned up against the vehicle by his throat.

"And what the hell do you think your doing? " Sig growled at Vance.

Kara grabbed Sig's arm and tried to pull him off, "Sig let him go!" She yelled at him.

Sig dropped Vance and glared at him.

"You two got some explaining to do!"

Sig pointed at the two of them.

"Sig, Vance and I are together. " Kara spoke first as Vance was still trying to catch his breath.

Sig crossed his arms and put a hand to his chin in thought.

" I suppose it could be worse. Alright Vance you look after her,

cause if you don't, you will be meeting the not so friendly end of the Peacemaker. I'm off to go find Damas and set him straight, I'm the best artifact runner, have fun cherries." Sig walked off.

"Oh precursors I thought he was going to murder me! " Vance let out a breath and sighed.

Kara giggled at him, " He wouldn't get past me, so this offer of lunch? "

"Yes there's a nice little bar I sometimes go to, Laleta's place. "

"Laleta, you mean the woman who was nothing but horrible to me since we met as kids all through school? "

"Uh, yea, that Laleta, or we could go elsewhere?" Vance asked her hearing the hate in her voice for the other woman.

"Please." Kara said to him.

"Okay how about the bistro down the road, they have great outside seating and it's a beautiful day. "

"Okay then as long as they don't mind me like this. " She pointed to herself.

"Just let me wash off as much grease as I can."

Vance and Kara walked to the bistro hand in hand, Vance was proud to be able to show to the walkers by that she was his, he had always wanted her since they first met but like most teenage boys he had just never known how to approach her in that way.

Reaching the restaurant they both sat and ordered meals.

"You didn't have to do this Vance. "

Kara smiled at him, he reached his hand across the table and grabbed hers, his thumb rubbing across her knuckles.

" I don't mind and I wanted to grab lunch with you." He smiled at her.

"Kara is that you?" A woman's voice came from across the bistro.

"Oh the precursors hate me." Kara put her head on the table, "is she gone?"

Vance turned around to see the woman, it was Laleta.

Kara had never liked Laleta and she was sure the woman only existed to make her life a misery.

Laleta always had something horrible to say to her in her cherry happy voice, she was tall, slim, blonde, and big boobed, most men would stop in the street to stare at her.

She didn't fit in with the rest of the people of spargus and she didn't have much respect for her.

"Nope, she's walking over." Vance told her.

"Just do it Vance, just put your pistol right here." Kara pointed to her temple he laughed.

Laleta stood at their table wearing a short black dress with shoestring straps.

Her black heels clicking on the tiles.

"Kara I haven't seen you in ages! " She said but her voice changed when she spoke to Vance and she put her hand on his shoulder becoming soft and sultry. " Vance you must come down to my bar more often, I don't see you there as much as I used too. " Laleta pouted and Vance shifted nervously in his seat.

"Oh don't tell me this is a little lunch date, Vance what are you doing? " Laleta continued on speaking like Kara wasn't there.

"Laleta, I'm having lunch with Kara, my girl, what does it look like?" Vance told her.

Kara could feel her temper rising and in her mind she wanted to knock Laleta off her heels and already had done several times over in her mind.

"Oh Vance you should be having lunch with me, not this desert scrounger. "

Kara suddenly stood from the table, Laleta stepped back a bit not sure what Kara was going to do.

"Listen here Laleta, I am sick of your crap, get the hell out of here before I make you disappear." Kara's voice came steady and calm although inside she was raging and wanted to tear Laleta from limb to limb for her insults.

"Steady on Kara, I see I'm not welcome, Vance darling come see me when you can, drink on the house. "

Laleta turned and walked away her hips sashaying more than was normal.

"Can you believe that woman Vance?"

Kara asked him sitting back down at the table.

"I can and do, but everyone knows she's a piece of work and the town bicycle. " Vance replied, and Kara started to laugh, Vance was always good at easing tension.

The meal went on with no further interruptions.


End file.
